Celebrity Survival
by Yentl M. Zindela
Summary: Read the Trailor inside.4 new chapters! Really shocking! Please R
1. Trailor

This story is sort of like a crossover of Survivor, the Disney Channel Games and High School Musical featuring all the Disney stars I could think of

This story is sort of like a crossover of Survivor, the Disney Channel Games and High School Musical featuring all the Disney stars I could think of! So here it goes.

Disclaimer: Only own idea for this story and myself and characters I created!

**Chapter 1: What it's all about Trailor!:**

Welcome to the brand new show called Celebrity Survival. I'm your host, Yentl (my real name) and I'll be hosting the show! Now we are going to have 5 teams. Every single member has worked with Disney in some way. Now let's meet the members in each team:

Team 1: Blue Lightning members:

Zac Efron: Plays Troy Bolton in High School Musical and guest starred in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

Joe Jonas: Plays Shane Gray in Camp Rock and guest starred in Hannah Montana.

Nick Jonas: Plays Nate in Camp Rock and guest starred in Hannah Montana.

Vanessa Hudgens: Plays Gabriella Montez in High School Musical and guest starred in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

Chelsea Stuab: Plays Stephanie Jameson in the Minute Men and guest starred in Wizards of Waverly Place.

Selena Gomez: Plays Alex Russo in Wizards of Waverly Place and guest starred in Hannah Montana.

Team 2: Yellow Comets members:

Corbin Bleu: Plays Chad Danforth in High School Musical plays Izzy in Jump In and guest starred in Hannah Montana.

Kevin Jonas: Plays Jason in Camp Rock and guest starred in Hannah Montana.

Orlando Brown: Plays Eddie Thomas in that's so Raven.

Raven Symone: Plays Galleria in the Cheetah Girls and Raven Baxter in that's so Raven.

Brenda Song: Plays London Tipton in the Suite Life of Zack and Cody hosts Pass the Plate and stars as Wendy Wu in Wendy Wu homecoming warrior.

Monique Coleman: Plays Taylor McKessie in High School Musical and guest starred in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

Team 3: Dragon Red:

Lucas Grabeel: Plays Ryan Evans in High School Musical and also stars in the Halloween High series.

Dylan Sprouse: Plays Zack Martin in the Suite life of Zack and Cody.

Mitchel (sexy in my opinion) Musso: Plays Oliver Oken and Mike Stanley lll in Hannah Montana.

Miley Cyrus: Plays Miley Stewart and Hannah Montana in Hannah Montana.

Kaycee Stroh: Plays Martha Cox in High School Musical.

Ashley Tisdale: Plays Sharpay Evans in High School Musical, Maddie in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and Candice in Phinaes and Ferb.

Team 4: Black Hole

Jason Earls: Plays Jackson Stewart in Hannah Montana.

Ryne Sanborn: Plays Jason Cross in High School Musical.

Cole Sprouse: Plays Cody Martin in the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

Emily Osment: Plays Lilly Truscott in Hannah Montana.

Olesya Rulin: Plays Kelsi Nelison in High School Musical.

Sabrina Bryan: Plays Dorinda in the Cheetah Girls

Team 5: Sky White

Drew Seeley: Sang for Zac Efron in High School Musical 1.

Kyle Massey: Plays Cory Baxter in Cory in the house and That's so Raven.

Jason Dolley: Plays Newt in Cory in the House and Virgil Fox in the Minute Men.

Anna Maria Perez de Tagle: Plays Ella in Camp Rock and Ashley in Hannah Montana.

Demi Lovato: Plays Mitchie in Camp Rock.

Hilary Duff: Plays Lizzie McGuire in Lizzie McGuire.

**New Friends.**

**New Enemies.**

**New Romance.**

**5 Teams.**

**30 Players.**

**One Winner.**

**Prize.**

**950 million**


	2. Meeting the teams!

**!!YOU HAVE TO READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND!!**

**Hi guys, I've finally updated. You really need to comment and tell me which couples you'd like to see, otherwise forever hold you peace. By the way if you see this kind of print in the story I'm talking to you!**

* * *

**Welcome to the first episode of...Celebrity Survival. I'm your host Yentl. Now as you know the teams are competing for 950 million. So let's just say that the competion is thick.**

**Drama started the minute all the team members arrived!**

000000

"Hello Teams I'm going to be your host, Yentl, Now as you knowyou are going to be divided into 5 teams. So choose 5 people to divided you guys."

**The captains they choose were Raven, Zac, Ashley, Cole and Demi.**

"Okay lets start choosing, Raven choose 4 people to be on your team and choose a colour for you team."

"Cool. I choose, Corbin, Brenda, Orlando, Monique and Kevin. And the team's colour is Yellow!"

"Okay you may all stand on the yellow mat!"

**Raven's POV:**

I choose Brenda and Orlando because we've worked together before so it would be cool to work together again. I choose Corbin and Monique because both have chemistry and are very energtic. So I'm confident that my team is the best!

**Normal POV:**

"Demi you're up next."

"Okay, I choose Anna, Drew, Hilary, Kyle and Jason. The team colour is gonna be White."

"Nice you know the drill go to the white mat."

**Demi's POV:**

I choose Anna because I've worked with her before. Jason and Kyle were choosen for the same reason. I choose Hilary and Kyle because they always know how to keep everyone happy!

**Normal POV:**

"Zac pick your team."

"K-O. I pick Chels(Chelsea), Joe, Selena, Vanessa and Nick. Team colour is Blue."

"Good, take a place on the Blue mat."

**Zac's POV:**

I choose V because we're together and have awesome chemistry. Nick and Joe where choosen because they're brothers and I choose Selena and Chels because they're very happy all the time!

**Normal POV:**

"Ashley you're up."

"The team colour I choose is Red. The team members I choose are Kaycee, Dylan, Lucas, Miley and Mitchel,"

"Sexy team I have to say. Take a spot on that red hot carpet!"

**Ashley's POV:**

I choose Lucas, Miley and Kaycee because we've worked togther before and have wicked chemistry. And the reason I choose Mitchel is because he and Miley are super close and that's a big plus!

**Normal POV:**

"Cole my man choose your colour and team."

"Okay, I pick Sabrina, Ryne, Emily, Jason and Olesya. Colour is going to be Black."

"Sweet dudes and dudettes take a stand on that black carpet."

**Cole's POV:**

I really don't know why Yen the host said I should pick a team I mean they were the only ones left but I forgive her. She is Kinda Cute. Anyway I'm happy with my team. Olesya and Ryne have worked togrther before. So have Jason and Emily. Sabrina I think is the most viby plus she was involed with Byou and Dancing with the Stars.

**Normal POV:**

**They all got they're bandanas and got into the house. Well it looked more like a castle to me and the drama started to unfold...**

See I just left you with a cliffhanger. The reason for this is because I need you to tell me what you wanna see!


	3. The first challenge!

**!!YOU HAVE TO READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND!!**

**Hi guys, I've finally updated. You really need to comment and tell me which couples you'd like to see, otherwise forever hold you peace. By the way if you see this kind of print in the story I'm talking to you!**

"Now teams what you have to do now is pick your captains for the next 2 challenges. They'll be safe from the next two eliminations so pick wisely."

**After I said that the teams got into bunddles and started deciding. Well more like arguing!**

**Blue-Vanessa's POV**

All of us decided on saying the pros and cons of each person in the team so we would know who's the best for the captain job. I didn't want to be captain so I'd say the pros and cons.

"Let's start with Nick. Pros, I think you could distract the female players in other teams. Cons, I can't think of any. Chelsea. Pros, fast thinker and runner You could also distract the other males in the other teams. Cons, I can't think of any. Joe. Fast thinker and great divestion. Cons, you won't concertrate on the game as much."

"Oh. Wait what?!"

"Let's move on to Selena. Pro's great memorie and divestion. Con's can't think of any. Zac You can't be captain because you were choosen to pick the team."

So now it was bettewn Joe, Chels and Sel. Everyone said Joe should be the captain because older and wiser then the rest of us. Problem solved!

**Normal POV**

**The Yellow team choose Kevin as captain. Red choose Dylan. Black choose Olesya and White choose Anna Maria.**

**They had to go back to the 'castle' that they going to be leaving in from now on. They recieved a note saying that a girl and a boy had to share a room together this was actually their first challenge. From then on the love drama started. Jealously and the works!**

"Okay gang, I love saying that, we have to split up." Joe declared. "Vanessa we all know that you and Zac are sharing a room together so 2 pieces of the puzzle have been joined, now should a girl pick a boy or should a boy pick a girl."

"BOY PICKS GIRL!" they all said at the same time.

**Here are the roommates:**

**Nick and Selena : Blue and Blue**

**Corbin and Monique : Yellow and Yellow**

**Kevin and Anna : Yellow and White**

**Orlando and Raven : Yellow and Yellow**

**Lucas and Ashley : Red and Red**

**Dylan and Brenda : Red and Yellow**

**Mitchel and Miley : Red and Red**

**Cole and Sabrina : Black and Black**

**Drew and Kaycee : White and Red**

**Jason E and Emily : Black and Black**

**Kyle and Chelsea : White and Blue**

**Ryne and Olesya : Black and Black**

**Jason D and Hilary : White and White**

**Joe and Demi : Blue and White**

**Zanessa : Blue and Blue**

* * *

Hope you enjoy. from here you can tell me what love triangles you want to see. and please give me ideas for challenges and stuff like that. Love ya, Yentl


	4. The change in programme

Hey, it's your host Yentl

Hey, it's your host Yentl. The managers of the series (which is me) have decided to postpone the series because there aren't enough ideas for challenges. But no worries the story still goes on!

**Ashley's POV**

When we heard the series was being postponed we all decided to stay at our house/castle until the series started. I couldn't believe it when Yentl told us that we still have to share rooms together! Anyway, later that afternoon I started unpacking while Lucas went out to a place I forgot the name of and came across a picture of me and Jared. I started breaking down. That's when Drew came in. Everyone but Lucas knew about me and Jared's breakup.

"Ashley, I know you're still sad that Jared dumped you but the right guy for you could be right in front of you right now."

"You mean you?"

"Yeah, why don't we start something new just me and you Ash?"

"I'm sorry but, no. I have nothing in common with you at all Drew."

"Ashley come on it'll be worth your while!"

"No Drew and that's my final awesome!"

That's when Drew came onto me. He started forcefully kissing me and I couldn't push him away from me that was when Lucas came into the room. He pulled Drew away and they started shouting about something meanwhile I was thinking of how strong and heroic Luc was. I finally snapped out of it when Lucas came over to me and Drew was out of the room.

"Ashley, are you okay?"

"Yes I okay. Thanks for protecting me."

"No problem. Wanna go skinny dipping?" He asked winking at me.

"WHAT?"

"Got ya I was kidding and you fell for it. You really think I would do that?" He was laughing his head off.

"Well I, you…whatever."

"Anyway what the hell was Drew doing to you and how did it start?"

When I told him Jared broke up with me he was furious I didn't tell him but he got over it and we went for a swim at the pool.

**Miley's POV**

Well since I was sharing a room with Mitchel I decided to snoop around a bit. I found a picture of him in a drawer and decided to take it. I went to my side of our room and looked at the photo. When I looked into his brown, bold eyes I immediately melted. I realized that when I really looked into Nick's eyes for the first time I didn't even flinch. Then all of a sudden, I heard the chorus of **if we were a movie** coming from Mitchel's room. I put the picture away and went straight into his room. I'm really glad I didn't knock because he was on his way to the shower and he was wrapping his towel around his waist. I'm glad he didn't see me, or so I thought.

"Miley. What am I going to do about this? Why didn't you KNOCK? Now I'm totally embarrassed!"

"Sorry Mitch." Was al I could master after I sore that 8 pack of his in the mirror he was standing in front of, but I couldn't see below that unfortunately. Right there and then I went up to him and kissed him. I forgot he was still wrapping the towel around his waist so when he held me…let's just say that was almost my first sighting of the whole Mitchel Musso. But he pulled away, grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist and ran into the bathroom. I was still in shock. I just sore Mitchel my best friend Musso half naked and kissed him. This was the best day of my life!

**Lucas' POV**

So me and Ash went to the pool and no one else was around so I pushed her into the pool.

"AHH! LUCAS STEPHEN GRABEEL I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Not if you're still in that pool Ashley." I said laughing. Then Ash started laughing too but stopped. She was looking strangely at something behind me. I followed her gaze and I sore something I never wanted to see, Jared the Jerk! He came straight up to me and pushed me down to the floor. We stared fighting and when I had the advantage I told him to leave. Before he did he took something out of his pocket and throw it to Ashley. She read it and started crying. I took the note from her. It read:

_**Stupid Ashley,**_

_**You're a fucking bitch and you deserve to go to hell.**_

_**Hate,**_

_**Jared**_

I jumped into the pool to comfort Ashley. Before I knew it we were laughing and then I was tickling her and then she was giggling at my jokes and then, then there was a kiss a long, long kiss that turned into skinny dipping without skinny dipping and it felt amazing. Then we heard "Awww."


	5. Start of something different?

Sabrina's POV

**Sabrina's POV**

"Awww." Was all I could say when I sore Lucas and Ashley kissing in the pool. I knew they belonged together. When they heard me they flew apart and we all started laughed.

"Congratulations guys but I came here to swim so, COWABUNGA!"

I jumped into the pool and we all started laughing again. After awhile we decided to tell everyone about the couple. Everybody was happy, even Drew. (They told me what happened before the kiss) But Cole came with an unusually reaction.

"What, how, when, who?"

"Ashley and Lucas"

"What, how, when"

"Today"

"What, how"

"It's a long story"

"What?"

"Cody I think you know what!"

We all started laughing again. The rest of the day was awesome, but I kept seeing Miley stare at Mitchel like see was fantasizing about him, weird.


	6. OMG, NO!

Dylan's POV

**Dylan's POV**

It was about 10pm and all of us were still awake. The girls decided to have a girl's only sleepover. They used Sabrina and Cole's room so the guys decided to have a hang-out session in me Brenda's room.

**Sabrina's POV**

The girls decided to play truth or dare and guess who went first. Yep, it was me.

"Okay, Miley truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was the bets day of your life?"

"Meeting…" She sighed like she was thinking of someone. Then she answered the question.

**Miley's POV**

I couldn't let anyone know about me loving Mitch so I lied, I know what you're thinking. You think I said Nick, well congratulations…on being wrong. I said Emily instead. We quickly got bored and everyone went to bed in Sab's room, except for me. I decided to get even with Mitchel. How you ask, well I'm not gonna tell you!

**Mitchel's POV**

I decided to go to bed at about 12pm. So I got into Miley's room and no one was there so I decided to stay in her room for a while. After about 10mins of so I heard a squeak coming from my room. I knew it was Miley so I ran out of her room and into mine as quickly as I could. I couldn't belive what I sore.

**Miley's POV**

I went into Mitchel's room and got undressed. Once I was undressed I switched of the lights and got into his bed. I heard the door open and knew it was Mitch. I immediately jumped out of bed and ran straight up to him and kiss him. I started undressing him. When I finally pulled his boxers down I squeaked very loudly at the contact and all of a sudden the door opened the lights came on and I couldn't believe what I just did.


	7. Unbelieveable!

Mitchel's POV

**Mitchel's POV**

Right there in front of me I sore Miley and Nick having sex in my bedroom. I was so furious I stormed out of the room immediately.

**Miley's POV**

At that moment, when Mitch stormed out of the room I realized what I had just did. I gave my virginity to Nick Jonas and not Mitchel Musso. I immediately pushed Nick away from me and got my clothes on as quickly as I could I went straight into my bedroom because I though Mitch would be there but he wasn't. Instead I sore a note for him which read:

_Dear Miley (Dear sounds weird doesn't it.),_

_Anyway I just wanted to say that you looked real pretty today and I also wanted to say goodnight to my best friend in a different way so here it goes:_

_Goodnight to the beautiful, talented, gorgeous, _

_One and only,_

_Miley,_

_Beautiful,_

_Ray,_

_Talented,_

_Cyrus._

_Love,_

_Mitchel_

_Handsome,_

_Musso_

When I had finished reading what Mitchel had written immediately started crying. I had to cry myself to sleep that night. When I woke up the next morning I had to ell someone what happen. That someone was Raven. I knew she was awesome at keeping secrets.

**Raven's POV**

It was about 8am when I heard someone whispering my name in my ear. I woke up and sore a red eyed Miley looking down at me. That's when I knew she wanted to ell me something very important. I got out of my sleeping bag and we went out of Sab's room quietly and entered mine which was a few door's away.

"Miley, what's wrong sweetie?"

"I just lost my virginity in Mitchel's room."

"You mean you had sex with Mitchel. Honey, IO thought that maybe you'd be h…"She cut me off.

"Not with Mitchel. With Nick."

" Nick! MILEY YOU HAD SEX WITH NICK?!"

Then Miley told me the whole story. From realizing her love for Mitchel to her horrible mistake last night. I asked her where Mitchel was and said she didn't know.

"Miley, you have to tell a boy. Like Jason?"

"NO!"

"How about Lucas and Ashley?"

""Okay, fine."

I went intoSab's room and wake up Ashley. We then went to wake Lucas. After that we went to Miley's room and she told them everything.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Ash and Luc asked at the time.

"Luc you gotta help me. Track down Mitch. I want t0o tell him the whole story as well." Miley pleaded.

"Fine." Lucas started dialing numbers on his cell phone which he sleeps with by the way and phoned Mitchel.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mitch where are you man?"

"I'm at the front door right now. You don't need to worry, bye."

Lucas told us what Mitch said and we all rushed to the front door.

**Ashley's POV**

When we got downstairs everyone was there except Nick. Miley rushed up to Mitchel and tried to tell him what happened But let's just say it didn't go well.


End file.
